Sylar's Infliction
by Demoniclily
Summary: When Sylar finds a young girl called Zoe Marshall who has the power to inflict any type of pain she disires. Ranging from pinches to heart attacks. He goes to track and steal her power, hoping to be the strongest thing alive.
1. Sylar's back

The night was frosty and pungent; the clouds were shuddering with the cold as they gathered above the street, encumbered with rain. The street was monotonous and barren, cans of soup and string blew across the scene, making a small clattering noise as they passed. The tall oak trees which ran along the street let through little light and produced large gloomy shadows. The street wasn't empty for long, and the eerie silence which once lingered there was broken, as a loud shrill scream split into the air.

A young cheerleader ran into the street, her head turning to look at as much of the scene she could, her anxious smile waning as the silence returned. Nothing followed her, or so she thought. She backed into the darkness of the trees shadows, her body immediately becoming a dark shade of grey, concealing her face in the shrouds of the shadows. She wanted to scream for help, to let out another high pitched scream familiar to the previous one, but she couldn't. She thought she was safe, she had almost forgotten the threat that endangered her highly... Sylar. Sylar had restrained from harming people and stealing powers for a long time now, but he was getting more and more inpatient too easily. He would find out which people had powers and what powers they possessed, he searched for the most powerful ones to make him the strongest person alive. The cheerleader edged backwards faster, her eyes shaking from side to side as she watched the emptiness that lay before her. Suddenly she felt something solid crash into her back, so she turned promptly. It was just a tree, one of the large oak trees which produced the shadow in which she was now standing. She let out a short sigh of relief and turned back around. A loud shriek tore from between her over coated lips, as she flew backwards. Sylar was standing near her, his hand outstretched towards her. She managed to roll over and get to her feet quickly, without staining her cold amethyst and white coloured cheerleading outfit. He flicked his wrist and an old corroded metal bin bounded towards her from the side of the unpleasant road, skimming her by inches.

'What do you want?' She screamed.

'Now Katelyn, you know what I want,' he said, proceeding towards her.

'How'd you know my name?'

'I know loads about you. Your name, your age. I know much more than most people, like that you have the ability to turn yourself invisible.' He laughed and rose his confident hand, but she vanished before he could do anything. 'Come back you cow! I know your there... you can't hide.' Almost instantly he heard large patters, running to his right. 'Got ya.' He rose second finger on his right hand and slowly moved it to the right, a loud screeching noise ripped into his ears as Katelyn became visible. Blood ran down her face as the cut crawled across her head, she screamed at the top of her lungs but it was too late. Seconds passed and she fell to the floor, covered in blood. 'Now I can hide too,' he evilly proclaimed.


	2. Can't turn back!

'Zoe come on,' Chris pleaded.

'I'm not going with you.' She turned around and began to walk slowly, her long blonde hair blowing in the midnight wind.

'I'll take you home.' She stopped immediately. 'I promise.' She took a long hopeless breath and exhaled, ready to leave.

'Okay.' The car exploded down the road hastily, the windows locked and the music cranked loud. Chris blissfully watched the road, but something made Zoe feel unsafe, insecure. He was taking her home, so why was she so panicky? Maybe it was his broad mystifying smirk which clung to his face, maybe not. The road ahead was as dark as the midnight sky, and as secret, hiding something maybe? Or was it just her overactive imagination playing tricks on her feeble open mind? Ironically, this was her worst day that she had ever had; sitting in the warmth of a friend's car just made it bearable; she was enjoying the ride, preparing herself to drop into a deep slumber. When she awoke she would be at her house... wouldn't she? Chris's smile beamed out at her, and made her produce a faint smile.

Unfortunately Zoe was still slightly worried about the whole smirk thing that Chris had done earlier in the journey. She looked around her, into the back seat and then back out her fogged window. Her blue eyes were an intense frozen colour. A warm secure feeling slipped into her heart, and made her smile again, this feeling was new to her; she had hardly felt happiness before... love. She was in love with Chris, thinking hard about it, it made her blush. She made sure he wasn't looking before she spoke. 'Chris?'

'Yeah,' he joyfully said.

'I-I. It doesn't matter.' No matter how much she tried to tell him, no matter how much she wanted to express her feelings, she just couldn't.

'Go on, I wanna know?'

'Just wondered when I will see you again,' she meaningfully lied. 'I'll miss you.' Lie by lie, things trickled out.

'I'll miss you too. I will see you soon though... very soon.' The way he spoke made her shiver, it made her stomach angrily churn and my head become searing hot and moist. There was so much to him, so much that she didn't know. So much she wanted to know.

'Why did you say it like that?' she curiously asked.

'Like what?'

'I will see you soon though...very soon,' she said imitating the way he had spoken it.

'Err. I dunno, just did.' She could tell he was lying but she didn't want to convince herself that he was up to something twisted, or anything at all.

'I love you,' Zoe blurted out.

'Really? Humour lay lightly in his happy tone of voice. She thought that her feelings were all jokes to him, and that she didn't mean anything to him. Chris yawned wildly, which made it all worse. She flicked the window limpidly as her sadness began to rise. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing,' she lied. 'I'm just tired.' The more she lied, the more she hated him, the more she regretted telling him.

Zoe's eyes shot open and she realized that she had fallen asleep. She hadn't escaped her problems, she was just dreaming, it was all a dream. She rose her head tiredly and peeked through the window, she wasn't at home. Maybe she was nearly there; maybe there was just some traffic which delayed them. She hardly believed her thoughts which followed, she knew something was wrong. She turned to Chris who was still wide awake at the wheel. 'Where are we?'

'On the road.' He gave a pathetic smile, which made her want to punch him in the face. But she didn't.

'Chris tell me where we are?'

'We are on the way to your house,' he badly lied.

'Chris!'

'Okay, we're going to mine.' His face stayed motionless, whereas hers changed to an unhappy shade of red.

'No! I told you I wasn't coming. Turn around now,' she screamed.

'Make me.' He said it in such a calm tone; he truly didn't care about her, or what she wanted.

'You selfish, arrogant pig,' she bellowed. 'Turn around now!'

'I may be selfish but at least my parents are alive.' The satisfaction of his cruel remark was horrible, it was the worst thing he had done to Zoe, and it hurt her so much. Both of her parents had been burned to death in a house, which had caught fire from a flicker of a celestial candle. She didn't want anything to do with him, nor was she upset. She was furious. Furious would be an understatement. She wanted him to feel what it was like to have his heart ripped out, she wanted him to pay. She wanted revenge. Her eyes suddenly heated up and changed to a boiling angry red colour. Chris gasped and let out a yell of pain as his hands hopelessly slipped from the wheel. The car span across the road and tipped onto its side, spinning over and over. Both of them were impacted with shattered glass and broken metal, which slashed deep through their pale skins. The car came to an abrupt holt in its original position, it was like it was ready to drive again, but the wreck was far from drivable. Zoe tilted her head, letting a stream of blood trickle from her cut lips. She dizzily looked to her right, where an empty seat awaited. Where was Chris? Chris lay lifeless on the floor, behind the car. He had harshly tumbled through the broken window, his skin shredded, his flesh torn and his eyes forced shut. Zoe noticed his body in the reflection of the cracked rear view mirror, it hadn't broken much. His body made her gag with disgust, but then she looked at her own. Her whole body was cut and dyed red with her own wet blood. She only felt a tiny portion of pain, but that was enough to make her blank out.


	3. Bennet

Zoe's eyes slowly flickered open, seeing the empty road ahead of her. Her bloody hands lay to her sides, her skin a cherry red colour. All of her desiccated blood made her feel worse than she should of, glass tunnelling into her scarred flesh. Coughs spluttered from her scarlet lips, fresh blood seeping through her gritted teeth. The injured fingers on her right hand searched for the seatbelt button, and so did her left. Feeling the draughtiness of the button she pressed it in, feeling the belt hustle across her chest as she did. Her body was weak and feeble, but she tried to move, her bones throbbing in pain as she tried. The eerie silence which had crept over the blood bathed scene, was interrupted by a quiet whistling noise... the wind? It sounded like the wind to her, but her cut mind had coursed through her imagination, rendering her helpless. Her weight leant against the car door, as she forced her eyes to remain open, the whistling taunting her. The door buckled from her weight and snapped off the car, falling to the floor heavily, dragging Zoe with it. There was so much blood spread across the floor, it must have been mostly Chris's, as he flew out the smashed window. Zoe scrunched her eyes tightly.

'Oh god,' she coughed. She was surprised to be alive, and she thought that she should be grateful... but she wasn't. She killed him. She killed Chris. All she had to do was lose her temper and want his heart to be ripped out, and then it happened. All of a sudden something caught the corner of her eyes, something red. She looked over to the red blob on the floor, examining it as she stood up and limped forward. A heart. Chris's heart. What she was thinking had been done, Chris had felt his heart being ripped out, and it was all her fault. She wasn't normal. She was a freak. She cupped her hands across her open mouth, jamming it shut. Tears trickled down her face, followed by muffled whimpers. The heart lay on the floor, blood slowly spurting onto the road.


End file.
